You won't find another fool like me
by Maarre
Summary: Future Hyde & Jackie, Eric & Donna, and Kelso & Brooke.


The gang sat in the basement, as usual. Eric and Donna sat snuggled up in the couch together, Hyde sat on his chair, Fez and Kelso at the floor, playing monopoly and Jackie sat on the washing machine, reading a newspaper.

" You know that you have to be more then two to play monopoly, do you? " Hyde asked.

Kelso just shrugged. " Hyde, this game is all about looks and with this moneybringer right up here ( Pointing at his face ) you don't need to be more then two to play this game, becuse my face is ten times more stunning then a regular persons is. "

Hyde shook his head. " Kelso you moron, monopoly isn't about looks, it's about money. "

Jackie peeked up from the newspaper she was reading. " Yep, that's why I always win that game, becuse I... am the richest of all. " She smiled widely.

" Okay, okay. We get it. Kelso is good-looking, Jackie's rich. Doesn't anyone have something new to say? " Hyde asked, slightly irritated.

The gang just looked around at eachother, trying to think of something.

Hyde grinned. " So I've heard, that there is this car, that runs on water, on water man! " Everyone started to throw things at him, including Jackie who threw her newspaper at him.

" Hey! Stop it! " Hyde yelled as he picked up the newspaper that had landed in his lap and started to read it.

The gang sat in silence for a couple of minutes before Hyde gasped loudly.

" Holy shit! Led Zeppelin's coming to Kenosha! "

Eric laughed. " Yeah right, Zeppelin in Kenosha ...and Fez doesn't like candy. " He said sarcastically. Fez just stared at him, holding a piece of chocolate in his hand.

" I do like candy " Eric stared back at him. " Fez...that's just an expression. "

" Well it wasn't a very good one " Fez said, rolling his eyes as he started to eat his chocolate.

" I'm not kidding Forman, he's really coming to Kenosha! Here, read for youself man! " Hyde said, throwing the newspaper to Eric who immediately started to read it.

" Man, you'reright! " Hyde nodded. The gang looked at eachother for a while.

" Kenosha here we come! "

" Yay! Then we can stop on the way, by that candyshop, that have more then hundred different sorts of candy! " Fez exlaimed happily.

" Fez, you have a whole box of candy hidden in Red's garage, do you really need to buy more? " Donna asked.

Fez looked nervous. " What? I don't have a whole box of candy...hidden in Red's garage. " He looked around at the gang. " ..I will be in the garage. " He said quickly as he ran out from the basement.

" Man! " Kelso laughed. " We're going to see Kenosha chicks, the last time we were in Kenosha I lost track of how many chicks I fooled around with. " He said proudly as he sucked on a popsicle.

Jackie jumped down from the washing machine and smacked Kelso's head from behind.

" OW! Jackie! What was that for? " He asked angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

" The last time you were in Kenosha Michael, you and I were dating! " She snapped at him.

" Man, I love when Kelso gets busted " Hyde grinned as Eric and Donna nodded. " Jackie, It wasn't my fault! The chicks were like crazy, they were all over me, and hey, with my good looks, who can blame them? "

Jackie smacked his head one more time before storming out from the basement.

Donna sighed. " Damn it, know I have to hold her while she cries, then she's gonna be all mad with me and complain about my big feet, my ugly hair and the way I dress! Thanks a lot Kelso! " She said as she walked out from the basement.

" That's what I've been saying all this time you guys, this body is a curse! " Hyde punched his arm.

" OW! What the hell Hyde!? What was that for? " Kelso yelled, holding his arm in pain.

" I just love to do that, man " Hyde grinned. Kelso shrugged and then he got a grin on his face.

" Can't we go to Funland instead? " Kelso smiled. " It's superfun there! "

" Kelso, as fun as it is to unbuckle your seatbelt when we're on the topspin... no, I'm not gonna miss Led Zeppelin in Kenosha for anything in the world. And besides, we can go to Funland anytime we want, Led Zeppelin's a one time deal. "

Eric nodded. " He's got a good point there. " Kelso threw his hands in the air. " Fine! But it better be some slutty chicks on that concert! " He said as he stood up his position on the floor and walked out from the basement.


End file.
